A pneumatic launcher is basically a device that uses compressed air (or some kind of gas) to launch something. Typically, there is an air chamber pressurized with air. All this air is released suddenly and this energy is what propels a projectile or any other object such as but not limited to unmanned air vehicle (UAV). There are many different types of pneumatic launchers. The air can be released by several different methods. One type of pneumatic launcher is a UAV pneumatic catapult launcher (hereafter catapult) is intended to accelerate UAVs to launch speed. The UAV pneumatic catapult typically include attachable rail parts, assembled length of couple of meters, carriage with pulling cable, battery operated air compressor with compressed air reservoir and pneumatically operating main valve with remote trigger. All components are packed into one or more cases for easy transportation and handling. Another type of pneumatic launcher is for example a pneumatic tube launcher.
Such issues of UAV tube launchers are addressed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,430 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,925.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,430 discloses an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) launch tube that comprises a tethered sabot configured to engage a UAV within a launcher volume defined by an inner wall, the tethered sabot dimensioned to provide a pressure seal at the inner wall and tethered to the inner wall, and wherein the tethered sabot is hollow having an open end oriented toward a high pressure volume and a tether attached within a hollow of the sabot and attached to the inner wall retaining the high pressure volume or attach to the inner base wall. A system comprising a communication node and a launcher comprising an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) in a pre-launch state configured to receive and respond to command inputs from the communication node.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,925 discloses a portable unmanned air vehicle and launcher system that includes a foldable unmanned air vehicle having a pressure tube; a launch gas reservoir for holding launch gas; a launch tube operatively connected to the launch gas reservoir and having a free end that is positioned in the pressure tube of the air vehicle; a free piston positioned within the launch tube; and a free piston stop to prevent the free piston from leaving the launch tube. A first portion of the launch gas in the launch gas reservoir is released into the launch tube and forces the free piston from an initial position to an end position at which the free piston is stopped by the free piston stop.
One object of the present invention is to provide an UAV launcher system that is transportable and can be carried by a one person. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system to launch a foldable UAV very quickly without the need to assemble parts for the UAV launching. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system to launch a foldable UAV even in a limited space and without the need of runway or rails for a UAV takeoff. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one person transportable UAV launcher with a foldable UAV placed inside the UAV launcher. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a UAV launching system which is also used as a UAV protecting packaging when a foldable UAV is carried by a person as a back-pack. Conventional foldable UAVs are transported in pieces and assembled when needed. Another object of the present invention is to provide a transported fully assembled foldable UAV. Thus, does not suffer reliability problems associated with lost, broken or improperly assembled individual components.